


Safe

by Kagemihari (soracia)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soracia/pseuds/Kagemihari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy little Akame drabble, short and sweet. Jin watches Kame sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> random akame drabble originally posted [here](http://maya-morning.livejournal.com/28644.html?thread=570340#t570340) in the comments.

  
_It's like 3am, and Kame is sleeping now, his head heavy on Jin's shoulder as the movie they hadn't really been watching finishes on the tv._

 _Jin doesn't move, just shuts the tv off and turns his head a little to breathe in the scent of Kame's hair, loving the fresh clean smell of his shampoo under the faint tang of a hard day's work worth of sweat._

 _Kame mumbles something incoherent as the tv goes silent and burrows closer, not really awake as he presses his face into Jin's neck and sighs contentedly._

 _Jin eases back until he is lying down, pulling Kame with him until Kame is lying on top of him and sleeping comfortably on his chest, and then he sighs, feeling warm and smiling stupidly because it feels so good, knowing that Kame trusts him like that._

 _He wraps his arms around Kame's slight form and marvels at the slender lightness of him, worries a little at the lack of weight but mostly just loves him so much that all he can do is grin like an idiot and stroke Kame's hair, taking forever to fall asleep himself because Kame is sleeping on him and he doesn't want to miss a minute of it._


End file.
